blairwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blair Witch
The Blair Witch is a legend in Burkittsville, Maryland, commencing with a woman named Elly Kedward who, after being accused of witchcraft, was tried, found guilty, and then banished into the Black Hills Forest where the townspeople left her, hanging from a tree, to succumb to the elements. Although her precise fate was never determined, it is assumed she died from exposure. However, in 1786, Elly's spirit returned and manifested itself into the area. The Blair Witch (Robin Weaver) In March 1886, an eighteen-year-old prostitute named Robin was out in the Black Hills Forest when she got lost and met a woman, whose feet, according to Robin, "did not touch the ground." She was initially frightened, but then she came to trust the old woman, who acted in a seemingly generous manner, and she followed the old woman deep into the woods to an old, abandoned house, which she entered. Robin followed the woman and entered the house, down to a basement in the bowels of the house. The old woman said she would depart, and left promising to return. Hours passed, as Robin sat in the basement, afternoon faded into evening. Robin grew more and more frightened: she had been feeling a growing feeling of evil ever since she stepped into the basement. As she pictured herself all alone in the woods, which were becoming swamped in the darkness of the evening, Robin stood up and found a window in the basement, through which she squeezed herself and then ran through the darkening woods, and out of the woods completely, racing back to Burkittsville - to which she returned safely. A search party was organized for her before she returned home. After they noticed that the search party did not return to the village, another was organized to look for them. They found the first search party close to Coffin Creek. All of them were brutally murdered and thrown into the shape of a star. Their organs and reproductive systems in the center of the star. On their bellies, feet, and hands were carvings indicating witchcraft. The second search party ran back to the village to gather weapons. When they came back, the bodies were gone, but evidence of the murders were still there. Robin, after leaving the woods, claimed to feel an evil presence in the area. Massacre of the Burkittsville Seven In late 1940, The Witch abducted eight children from Burkittsville - with promises of candy. she brought the kids down in pairs to his basement; she had one stand in the corner while she killed the first by disemboweling them and carving symbols into their skin with knives. For reasons unknown, she did not kill one child, Kyle Brody. He would then repeat the same process with the corner child. Brody was forced to face another corner while she slaughtered the other seven, including Brody's friend, Emily Hollands. The witch continues to kill on a rare basis but there has been reports about a woman who people claim was furry trying to hunt them down. Is the witch real or just a myth.